


FrankenFic

by ElegantButler



Category: Beny Tchaicovski, Doctor Who, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Max Headroom - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Gen, Time Travel, arrow-headed people, hangermen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: This was inspired by a challenge from a fanfic page on Facebook. The idea postulated was to take at least two stories and Frankenstein them into a singular work. It's really not hard if the Doctor is involved.





	FrankenFic

Title: FrankenFic

Max Headroom/Doctor Who/Sherlock.Black Butler/Beny Tchaicovski

Author: ElegantButler

Language: English,

Rating: Rated: M (for possible violence in future episodes)

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Doctor: 11th

 

### Chapter 01:

 

As the rain fell upon the streets of London, a boy of sixteen ran towards a cluster of skyscrapers that dominated the evening sky.

 

Bryce Lynch had been attending a science convention both as an attendee and as a guest speaker. He had given a dissertation on the destabilization of the human attention span and its importance to television ratings. It had gone over fairly well. He only wished the weather was better

 

As he ran, getting more soaked by the moment, he saw an old style blue police box standing on a corner. Well, it was just as good a place as any to wait out the downpour. So without hesitation, he opened the door and stepped in.

 

He blinked and considered rechecking the box's exterior. No, dammit! He knew what he saw. It was too wet anyhow to go back outside.

 

"We have a guest, Sweetie," a woman with tousled blond curls told a man in a tweed jacket.

 

The tweed man turned and smiled.

 

"Oh, hello," he said brightly. "I'm the Doctor. Welcome to the TARDIS. Not sure why she let you in. But it must be a good reason. Don't you agree, River?"

 

"I just came in to dodge the rain," Bryce told them. "I'll be out of your hair shortly."

There was a wheezing noise and the machinery at the center of the room came to life.

"Looks like you'll be with us for a bit," River told him.

  


### Chapter 02:

 

20 Minutes into Baker Street

[Author's notes: this uses Holmes and Watson from the Sherlock series, but during the classic Holmes era]

 

"Well," said the Doctor once the noise and machinery had stopped, "shall we see where we are?"

 

River slid a control and the door opened.

 

"Aw, don't spoil my fun," the Doctor mock-sulked.

 

"What do you mean 'where we are'?" Bryce question. "How can we be somewhere else. Okay, I accept that you appear to have mastered transquasidimensional physics but..."

 

"Hm," River smirked at the Doctor. "Sounds to me like someone who might understand you." She turned to Bryce. "Of course he'll probably tell you it's a bunch of timey wimey stuff."

 

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed.

 

"Time?!" Bryce cried out. "You mean we traveled in time also?"

 

"Sure," the Doctor stretched out his arm like a genial ringmaster. "Shall we explore?"

 

Bryce shrugged. "Why not?"

 

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS and into the midday streets of an older London.

 

As they walked along, Bryce looked around and noticed a distinct lack of skyscrapers and television sets.

 

"We really have traveled in time," he whispered. "It's hard to believe there was an era where television didn't dominate people's lives."

 

"If it did," the Doctor said, picking up a newspaper, "here's what your headline would be."

 

The newspaper was dated Friday Evening November 9 1888.

 

"Almost a hundred years before I was born," Bryce mentioned casually before scanning the headline.

 

"Jack the Ripper?"

 

"An interesting and most baffling case. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Watson."

Bryce looked up at the two new arrivals.

 

The man who had spoken looked Bryce over cautiously. "Curious," he noted. "Not of the Nobility. But not a commoner, either. Note the cleanliness and lack of wear on the hands, save for the pads of the fingers."

 

"Perhaps he is a typist, Holmes?" Watson made a guess.

 

"Perhaps," Holmes did not seem convinced. "But notice the lack of typing fluid residue on the fingers. Typewriter keys almost always get jammed. And we can determine based on his age, which I estimate to be no more than sixteen, that our new acquaintance does not play piano in the local establishment. A curious individual indeed."

 

"So, who is he?" Watson asked.

 

"Bryce Lynch," was the only answer Bryce gave. If this was, indeed, the legendary Sherlock Holmes, Bryce was going to enjoy watching him go through his deductions.

 

### Chapter 03

 

“Confound it, Holmes! You still haven’t told me who these people are,” Watson admonished as they made their way back to 221b Baker Street. “Don’t you think you should find out more about them first?”

 

“Oh, I know all about them,” Holmes confided.

 

“Who are they, then?” Watson asked, curious.

 

“It’s not a matter of who, Watson,” Holmes explained. “It’s a matter of when. You see, I believe that these three are not from our time.”

 

“Not from…! Holmes that’s absurd!” Watson told his friend and colleague. “I think you’ve been enjoying some of your recreational habits a bit too much of late.”

 

“Not at all, my good fellow,” Holmes assured Watson. “You remember my hypothesis. Once you’ve eliminated all logical explanations, whatever is left, no matter how illogical must be the truth.”

 

“But time travel!” Watson shook his head. “It can’t be!”

 

“Oh, he’s perfectly right,” the Doctor said, with a smile. “If you’re interested, I’d be delighted to show you the TARDIS.”

 

“Oh, I’m very interested,” Holmes admitted. “But I’m afraid Dr. Watson is right. I’d need to know more about you before I head off to who-knows-when. Tell me,” he addressed Bryce. “How did you come to be here with them? For I have the feeling that you came into this adventure long after they did.”

 

“I was trying to get out of the rain. I saw what I thought was an antique police box and stepped inside.” Bryce explained. “That’s all I’m going to say.”  He had no intention of ruining Holmes’ surprise at seeing the TARDIS interior for the first time. After all, nobody had warned him about it.

 

The Doctor and River exchanged looks and nodded their thankfulness to Bryce. They loved the reactions of their first time visitors.

 

Stopping at 221b Baker Street, Holmes opened the door and stepped inside, bidding his guests in with a grand gesture.

 

“You’ll have to excuse the smell,” Watson apologized, “Holmes has a habit of smoking when he’s thinking. I really do wish he’d leave the window open.”  


“Ship’s tobacco,” Bryce noted.

 

“Excellent!” Holmes said, cheerily. “However did you know?”

 

“I once attended a class where we observed the various reactions to tobacco smells in mice. The idea was to try and use low amounts of tobacco scent as rodent repellents to drive them away from TV wiring in the Fringes. None of them really worked. In fact, the mice became addicted to the stuff they flew in from Belgium.”

 

“I assume that it didn’t work,” Holmes observed.

 

“No,” Bryce admitted. “Many of our plant-based experiments failed quite miserably. I suppose it was due to the fact that by the time I was in college, most of the plant life, at least in our city, was pretty much gone.”

 

“College!” Watson exclaimed. “But you can’t be more than sixteen!”

 

“I graduated at the age of twelve.” Bryce told them. “After that I began working at Network 23.”

 

“Wait, wait a minute,” Watson said. “You said TV. What does that mean?”

 

“Television,” Bryce explained. “It’s a method of communication and entertainment. I suppose you’d refer to it as little pictures that are sent through the sky from one place to another.”

 

“No doubt transmitted through some kind of wire,” Holmes observed.

 

“Originally, yes,” Bryce confirmed. “But that eventually got really messy, so we learned to bounce the signals off of satellites in space.”

 

“Oh, hogwash!” Watson scoffed. “Look, if these people are from elsewhere, then I accept for the moment that maybe they have the means to travel in time. Not that I’m sure I believe in such things. But I find it hard to believe that mankind can come up with a contraption that allows them to fling pictures into space.”

 

“Well, Watson,” Holmes said. “That’s something we’ll just have to learn for ourselves.”

  
  


### Chapter 04

 

The TARDIS was met with looks of skepticism from Watson and curiosity from Holmes.

 

“You can’t expect us to believe that you came here in a box,” Watson said, pointedly. “There is no way two people can fit in that thing, never mind three. And you certainly can’t expect all five of us to fit. Come, Holmes. This is obviously a prank of some kind.”

 

He moved to pull Holmes away, but the intrepid detective had other plans in mind.

 

“Let’s not be hasty, Watson,” he suggested. “Let us explore this box and find out what lurks within.”

 

“Not much, I’ll wager,” Watson complained. “But if you must. Why not? I have a few seconds to spare. And I doubt it will take much longer than that.”

 

Holmes disappeared into the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor, River, and Bryce.

 

Watson waited. How were they all fitting in there? Surely they couldn’t keep up the ruse for long? It must be nearly suffocating in there with all the body heat being generated.

 

After some time, Holmes emerged, looking somewhat annoyed.

 

“Come on, Watson,” he said. “Where’s your adventurous spirit? Come and join us. There’s plenty of room, and more to spare.”

 

And before Watson could protest, Holmes had him by the lapel and was tugging him into the blue box.

 

“Remarkable, wouldn’t you say, Watson?” Holmes asked, while his friend took in the oddity of the TARDIS interior.

 

“Uh…”  Watson managed, lamely.

 

“Welcome to the TARDIS,” the Doctor said cheerily. “Short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

 

“It’s remarkable,” Watson finally managed.

 

“So,” Holmes asked, “where are we headed to?”

 

“You mean this thing moves as well?” Watson was astonished.

 

“In many ways, I imagine,” Holmes guessed.

 

“Indeed it does,” the Doctor said as the noise which had been going on for several seconds began to escalate.

 

“Gentlemen,” River pointed out.  “In case you were wondering what that racket is,” she raised her voice to be heard over said racket. “It appears someone is trying to chop down the TARDIS with an axe.”

 

“Well, folks,” the Doctor announced. “That sounds like our cue to depart.”

 

The Doctor moved a few controls on the TARDIS console, leaving behind a very confused axeman who stood there, leaning on his axe and scratching his head.

### Chapter 05:

 

Ciel Phantomhive walked importantly down the steps of his manor. The gaze of his uncovered eye swept across the entrance hall, searching for the slightest imperfection.

 

He didn’t expect to find any. After all, he had the finest butler in all the world. And the rest of his staff… well, best not to think about it. Sebastian would keep after them.

 

There was a pounding at the door.

 

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out for the butler.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian knew exactly what his master wanted, but decided to play his role to the letter and wait for the command. He had his part to play and would play it well.

 

“Get the door, Sebastian,” Ciel ordered, laconically.

 

Sebastian opened the door, looked over the person? Standing there, and politely said “One moment, sir.” before shutting the door until it was barely open.

 

“Who is it, Sebastian?” Ciel demanded.

 

“I’m not sure, my Lord,” Sebastian admitted. “I’m afraid he’s not of a kind I’ve ever encountered before. However, given that he has neither shown any weapons nor tried to break the door down, I do not believe he means any harm.”

 

“I suppose we should see what he wants,” Ciel yawned. “Let him in.”

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian agreed, opening the door to its fullest extent.

 

Ciel’s jaw dropped as soon as he saw who, or rather what, was standing on the doorstep.

 

“We really need to make a dental appointment,” Sebastian observed, looking his master over briefly.

 

“Shut up, Sebastian,” Ciel countered. He turned to the being who had crossed the threshold and was now standing in the entrance hall.  “Who are you?” he asked.

 

There was no answer. The man had no mouth. Truth be told, he had no head. But his shoulders were not empty where his head ought to be. Instead, there was a thick wooden arrow, smoothed to perfection.

He put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

“I come from Afterworld,” Sebastian said, in a voice that was not his own. The voice was rough, but not coarse. “From a place that someone goes on when most would have perished. We are not as we once were.”

 

“I assume you mean you did not always have heads as you do now,” Ciel said. He was irritated at this being’s use of his butler. But there was no other way to find out what he wanted to know.  “What happened to you?”

 

“It was generations before my time that the Cataclysm happened,” the being said. “You may refer to me as Aaron. There is a new disaster upon us now. We looked up historical records trying to find someone who had the talent to help us. One name kept coming up and it intrigued us. Sebastian Michaelis. We traced him to this residence. Might I have a word with him?”

 

‘So,’ Ciel thought, ‘this being either cannot read Sebastian’s mind or he chooses not to.’

 

“You’re speaking through him right now,” Ciel explained. “And anyhow, he serves as my butler. Any requests for Sebastian will have to be cleared through me.”  he paused for a moment, then resumed. “You may ask.”

 

“Would Sebastian be able to travel for a time to Afterworld?” Aaron asked.

 

“It would be necessary for myself and the rest of the staff to accompany him. Sebastian’s contract prevents him from leaving my presence for any extended period of time.”

 

“I do not know how you and your staff would fare in Afterworld,” Aaron warned. “The Cataclysm happened aeons ago. But the poisons that changed us may still be present in the air.”

 

“Either we all go, or Sebastian stays,” Ciel told him.

 

“We are in dire need,” Aaron decided. “If you are will to risk your safety for the sake of your contract, then we have no choice but to accept that risk. I will release your butler so that he may help you prepare. I shall return in one hour.”

 

As soon as Aaron had departed, Ciel spoke urgently to Sebastian.

 

“Were you able to sense it’s intentions?” he asked. With no eyes or mouth to show off any hints of a lie, it was hard to glean what Aaron might truly want.

 

“I sensed no hostility,” Sebastian said. “Though I must admit, I was not pleased at being possessed without my consent.”

 

“I doubt he could have asked for such without a mouth,” Ciel pointed out. “But if you wish, I will ask for one of the others to be Aaron’s voice.”

 

“Perhaps we could inflict the request upon Grell? Much as I despise that thing, it would mean my staff would not have to be subjected to possession.”

 

“I don’t think it would be wise to give a creature whose intent is not fully known control over a Shinigami,” Sebastian pointed out. “No, I’ll do it. But when Aaron comes back, he must agree that I will accept only partial possession. I must have the ability to speak and obey your commands.”

 

“As befits a Phantomhive Butler,” Ciel agreed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, go fetch the others. They must be ready in an hour.”

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian bowed and departed to find Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard.

 

Mey-Rin was hurrying down the upstairs hallway with a cart full of laundry she had just collected. As she rushed to get her work done on time, she tripped over one of her shoelaces which had come untied and flew gracelessly forward, propelling the cart toward one of the pedestals which held an ancient bust.

 

Seeing the potential catastrophe, Sebastian quickly rescued both the bust and the maid.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” he chastised. “You must be more careful. Rushing to be on time will only result in delays when your work is not done properly.”

 

“ Yes, Mister Sebastian, sir!” Mey-Rin replied.

 

“But you can stop for now. The young Master needs the staff’s aid on a new mission. Your services may be of use. And not those of a maid.”

 

Mey-Rin straightened up. A change seemed to come over her as she set aside the persona of the clumsy maid for the moment.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Go to the entrance hall,” Sebastian told her. “I will be there shortly with the others.”

 

He found Bard next. It wasn’t too hard once he’d detected the burning smell coming from the kitchen.

 

‘So much for dinner,’ he thought. ‘But I guess we weren’t going to have it tonight after all.’

 

“Morning,” Bard called out to him. “Care for a bite?”

 

“No, thank you,” Sebastian said in a tone of false politeness. “Clean up and be in the entrance hall in no less than five minutes.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Bard gave a sharp nod as Sebastian eyed the condition the kitchen was in.

 

“On second thought,” he decided, “leave it. Just go to the entrance hall. You can deal with this mess when we get back.”

 

Truthfully, Sebastian had decided it would be safer if he, himself, tackled the disaster that Bard had turned the kitchen into.

 

One much cleaner kitchen later, he raced to the garden to find Finny.

 

Finny wasn’t gardening. Having finished spraying the plants, and having killed about half of them because he had once again used weed killer rather than plant food, he was sitting on the steps near the garden with his head in his hands.

 

“If you wish to atone for your blunder,” Sebastian told him, “come to the entrance hall. There is an assignment that may require your strength.”

 

Brightening up a bit, Finny followed Sebastian to the entrance hall.

 

Sebastian looked over the three Phantomhive servants, then turned to Ciel.

 

Ciel spoke to his servants.

 

“We have been asked to help a dying world,” he told them. “Where or what this world is, I can’t even guess. But a guide is coming who will lead the way. I must warn you, this guide is very odd, both in appearance and in his method of communication. But it is my belief at this time that he means us no harm and only wishes to save his world. I have told him that we will do our best to help. After all, a Phantomhive does not back down from a challenge.”

 

“Yes, sir!” the trio agreed. They didn’t know what he was talking about, but Ciel was a good master and they would follow him anywhere.

 

### Chapter 06:

When Aaron returned, the Phantomhive servants, Sebastian, and Ciel were ready to depart.

Mey-Rin almost screamed at the sight of the odd being. But a look from Sebastian made her go quiet.

 

Sebastian grasped Aaron’s hand, making the connection that allowed the arrow-headed being to speak through him.

 

“You may call me Aaron,” the being told them. “I cannot explain what it is that changed me and my kind into the beings we are today. It happened aeons ago, and no one is left who remembers the full truth. Your Sebastian has asked that I find another speaker to replace him, since he wishes to be able to attend to his Master’s needs.”

 

“I will take his place,” said Mey-Rin.

 

“No,” Aaron shook his arrow-shaped head while his voice emerged from Sebastian’s mouth. “You will need to have freedom of movement at all times. Your talents will be of need until we reach the Line. In the Wild Zone things are more dangerous, less ordered. The animals are not as they once were. And many that were once plant eaters have gone carnivorous.”

 

Aaron turned until the point of his head was directed toward Bard. “I will accept you as my speaker.”  he decided.

 

Bard nodded. “How does this work?”

 

“I will only be able to speak through you while my hand is touching you,” Aaron explained. “I was once told that in the past we had the ability to connect through eye contact. But as you can see, we no longer have the eyes to accomplish this with. We don’t have any more time, however. We must be on our way. Come! The tram awaits.”

 

Even Sebastian was not prepared for what they saw as they crossed the threshold.

 

Instead of an immaculate front lawn, they now stood beneath dark skies alongside what they guessed was a tram station which looked like it hadn’t been tended to for some time. The tram itself was attached to a long cable which disappeared off into an unknown distance.

 

Sebastian boarded first, motioning for the others to wait until he had thoroughly inspected the interior. Finally, he reemerged.

 

“It’s safe,” he told the others, beckoning them forward.

 

As soon as everyone was aboard, Aaron touched a control and the tram began to move slowly along the Line.

 

It wasn’t long before it was joined by a man who ran alongside it, his head covered by a box which was lit up by three searchlights. Ciel guessed this man was a guard of some kind. Whatever he was, he did not stay with the tram for long, stopping as it reached a set of buildings which stood taller than the ones along the first length of the Line.

 

These buildings were enhanced with strange lights, the likes of which Ciel and the others had never seen before. More runners in uniforms similar to the train guard could be seen from time to time as they traveled in the upper corridors. Sebastian guessed the size of the windows along those corridors was to give the guards who traveled them a clear view of anyone who might be approaching.

 

The tram continued, moving into a jungle expanse where animals could be seen that were at once familiar and strange.

 

“Why am I looking at a zebra with an arrow on its head?” Ciel asked, dumbfounded. He looked at Aaron.  “Does every living thing in this world have an arrow on or for its head?”

 

“No,” Aaron said through Bard. “But there are few left who have heads such as yours. You’ll learn more when we arrive at the part of the Line where the Hangermen live.”

 

“The Hangermen?” Ciel asked, inviting elaboration.

 

“They are easier to show than explain,” Aaron continued. “They are incomplete, that’s all I can offer for now. When you see them, you will understand.”

### Chapter 07:

 

The tram went on through a series of snow-capped mountains. Through the hazy blue skies around them, Ciel and the others could see what looked like small planets.

 

“Sebastian…” Ciel began.

 

“I see them,” Sebastian agreed.  He looked at Aaron. “Those planetoids. My young master is curious to know about them.”

 

“Oh, yes. The planetoids,” Aaron explained. “We aren’t entirely sure where they came from. Some said once that a visitor came from another world, and that another would come from that same world in the future to put right what his fellow man put wrong.”

 

Almost as if on cue, there was a sound that none of them could identify. Even Sebastian, who knew all the sounds of Hell as well as many of those on Earth, couldn’t make it out.

 

“It almost sounds like an angel is sneezing through their trumpet,” he said.

 

“Please tell me it’s not another angel,” Ciel groaned. “Ash was bad enough.”

 

“Where did you see an angel,” a man with a bow tie asked, his expression one of deep concern. “Was it weeping?”

 

“Ash doesn’t have enough real feelings left to cry,” Sebastian told him. “And I would like to know who you are.”

 

“As would I,” said Aaron.

 

“I am the Doctor,” replied the man who had just arrived, reaching up to tip his hat, and recalling that he no longer had one. “Dear me. Was going to tip my hat, but I just remembered, my dear companion, River, just shot it off this morning.”

 

“And you keep her around, do you?” Ciel asked, sarcastically.

 

“Of course,” the Doctor smiled at him. “What better way to stop someone from suddenly popping up out of nowhere and assassinating you than to have them with you all the time?”

 

The Doctor noticed Aaron and examined him from every angle before asking

 

“Evolution or environment?”

 

“My form is the result of what I believe you would call a biochemical destabilization event.”

 

“You mean the idiot scientist phenomenon,” the Doctor translated.

 

Aaron nodded.

  
  



End file.
